Kami sama
by clea everlasting
Summary: Kamisama es un fic,en el que el presente se situa con el prólogo, unhecho tanto extraño que sin duda lleva a preguntarse que es lo que ha pasado. Después se empezará a ver lo que ha ocurrido y lo que ocurrirá después de ello.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Corriendo por los pasillos mientras estaba tocando las paredes apoyándose del cansancio y mirando hacia atrás con su mirada llena de miedo. El terror hacia temblar su cuerpo, pero aún asi sabia que no podia quedarse ahí, que tenia que correr o de lo contrario no podria escapar. Las paredes y los caminos parecian no tener fin, lo que hacia aumentar su angustia y su temor. Al fin habia una salida, pero tras tomarla se dio cuenta del amplio camino al descubierto que tenia que seguir recorriendo y ahí no podria esconderse, ahora la verian solo tenia que guardas las esperanzas de que ella pudiera correr lo suficiente para escapar de ahí, para llegar a ese final de la verja que le daba la libertad y donde ya se preocuparia de cómo seguir. Guardando un poco la respiración para poder relajarse y concentrarse, levanto la vista al frente, a su objetivo y empezó de nuevo a correr con toda su alma. El camino empezo a desacerse ante sus pies impidiendo el volver o el descansar, ya que caeria al vacio, las piedras caian en la lava que se hacia paso en el suelo como un lago subterráneo a sus pies, cada vez el camino se estrechaba ya que no solo empezaron a caer las piedras de detrás, sino tambien las de delante de los lados. Su mirada se cubria de lágrimas al ver que apenas tenia tiempo para llegar, tan solo un poco más se decia, pero el camino cada vez era más corto y el calor de la lava que se acercaba a ella como una presa, no hacia que la situación fuese más fácil. Ya casi la tocaba, aquella verja que le daba la libertad pero bajo sus pies, el bloque de piedra se derrumbo y no le daba tiempo a seguir, a agarrarse a la verja, entonces, caia sin fuerzas y cuando ya lo daba todo por perdido, una mano la sujeto al mundo que no queria abandonar. Con fuerza tiro de ella. Sus lagrimas eran secadas por aquella mano, que al momento la envolvió contra él. Mientras sus labios decian: ya ha pasado todo, ya estoy aquí, tranquila.

Mayura: Kami...sama?

El hakusai Loki sonrió. No te preocupes, te sacaré de aquí.

N/A: Espero que este fic empiece a gustaros, este es el prólogo, que se situa en el presente, después se verá como se llegó a esa situación y lo que ocurre después. Tengo parte del cap1 escrito. Como sabeis, tengo más fics de Loki, pero no los tengo en esta página web por varios motivos como que los borran, si a alguien le interesa leerlos que me avise, no tengo inconveniente en mandarle una dirección de web donde los tengo, es una pagina web de loki que hemos creado unas amigas y yo, yo me encargo entre otras, de la parte de los fics. Si no, os lo envio por correo cuando pueda. Muchas gracias por ler mis fics a aquellos que lo han hecho y tb gracias por dejar vuestro comentario.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 1

Hace dos meses...

Mayura: Lokikun... - Konichi wa!Hay algún suceso paranormal hoy? Venga dime, dime ( mientras se disponia a utilizar el bolígrafo que sostenia con una mano, mientras con la otra sujeta una pequeña libreta de anotaciones. ( mientras se dirigia hacia el escritorio donde el muchacho estaba sentado tranquilamente mientras ojeaba algún libro)

Loki: Mayura...No, no hay nada.

Mayura: jooooo, que fastidio.

Loki: ( mirando a fenrir que estaba sobre sus piernas) pues a mi me gusta que todo esté tranquilo.

Mayura: pues yo tengo un caso ññ

Loki: habra que ver de que caso se trata

Mayura: eh?

Loki: nada, nada. Y esta vez de qué se trata Mayura?

Mayura: pues..

Yamino: amo Loki, no debe decirlo de esa forma, quizás si sea importante esta vez.

Mayura: esto..

Loki: Yamino, sabes que a Mayura todo le parece un suceso paranormal.

Yamino: en eso tiene razón amo Loki

Mayura: es que me parecia que...bueno..da igual

Loki:..um... si tu lo dices.

Mayura: pero bueno, si no viene ningún caso a nosotros habrá que ir a buscarlo ( dijo poniéndose las gafas)

Loki: pero...(Pero no le dio tiempo a acabr ninguna frase, Mayura lo habia cogido del brazo y tirado de él como solía hacer)

Yamino: Mayura, amo Loki, pasenselo bien -

Loki: -.-" pasarlo bien? Crees que..

Mayura: vamos Loki

Y tras lo rápido que empezó a caminar Mayura, muy pronto dejaron de verlos.

--

"Mayura: si se lo digo a Loki creera que son imaginaciones mías pero.."

Loki: en que piensas, Mayura? ( Pregunto muy atento mientras enfuruñaba el entrecejo)

Mayu: na..nada ññ

--

Mayura: Loki..creo que alguien me ha estado siguiendo..

Loki: siguiendote? ( pregunto preocupado)

Mayu: si..

Loki: y desde cuando crees eso?

Mayu: desde hace un mes y medio.

Loki: y por que no me lo has dicho antes?

Mayu: porque te burlarias de mi.

Loki: ( recordando las veces que Mayura ha sido victima ante otros dioses) de algo asi...no me burlaria

Yamino: amo Loki, cree que podria tratarse de ..

Loki: no lo se Yamino.

Loki: Mayura lo has visto?

Muy: no..es solo que..no se como explicarlo, no le he visto la cara pero..

Las luces de los farolillos se iluminaron solas, cosa que le extrañó. La oscuridad hace tan solo un instante habia sido absorvecedora, inundando cada resquicio de habitación que podia haber. La habitación en penumbra hacia temblar su cuerpo que se habia vuelto tan frío como el hielo. Todo era..como decirlo...extraño, muy extraño. El silencio se agarraba a sus oídos que buscaban un simple ruído, pero que no hallaban. Se fue a levantar de aquel húmedo suelo cuando notó que algo le impedia levantarse con facilidad, al mirar que era lo que la detenia, se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban encadenada a la sólida roca que habia justo encima de su cabeza, que sin duda, formaba parte de las muchas idénticas que formaban el edificio en el que debía estar, de la oscuridad una figura ermegió y aunque Mayura intentaba con su mirada llegar a captar de quien podia ser, las luces se habian encendido.

Odin: Ya ha despertado.

Mayura: eh? Pero qué? Quien? Cómo?

Odin: eso son muchas preguntas, no cree?

Mayura: qué qui..

Odin: tranquilicese..es solo..como decirlo..una invitada..

Mayura: invi..tada?

Odin: acaso no le gusta mi hospitalidad?- dijo irónicamente el hombre mitad adulto mitad adolescente.

Mayura: a decir verdad..no es muy acogedora y..

Odin: 0.0 jaja si que es inocente, no me puedo creer que el cuide de alguien como tu..


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 2

Mayu: eh?

Odin tomo el menton de la chica para que esta lo mirara a los ojos, esos ojos frios que calaban en la mas pura alma. Y cuyo color teñido de gris asemejaban a la luna.

Odin: sin embargo, te oculta cosas.

Mayu: cosas? De quien?

Odin: y pensar que su debilidad es alguien como tu..El striker ya no es lo que era. ( dijo empujándola contra la pared)

Mayu: ah! Striker..qué..

Odin: oh! Claro, no lo sabes, el striker es el dios del caos, el fuego y..las travesuras ( dijo con una mueca)

Mayu: kamisama? " es el unico dios que conozco..se referia a él?"

Odin: ni siquiera te ha dicho su nombre.. Deberias alegrarte, ningun humano ha tenido el privilegio de conocer al rey de los dioses.

May: 0.0

Odi: es normal que no reboses alegria, más después de lo que te va a pasar. Porque.. ( dijo cogiendola de una mano apretándole la muñeca)

May: ah!

Odin: la estancia aquí no sera un regalo..haré que sufras, hare que las personas que le importan sufran y el sufrirá.

En otro lugar

Loki se habia extrañado de que Mayura no hubiera aparecido todavía en la agencia pero una sensación extraña lo saco de sus pensamientos, inundándolo de miedo, por un momento habia sentido el aura de Odin, y el nombre de Mayura se le vino a la mente rápidamente. Se levanto de su asiento y salio corriendo de la Agencia hacia el instituto de Mayura, Fenrir y Yamino vieron a su padre extraño y lo siguieron. Loki llego al instituto y le pregunto a la gente que quedaba si habian visto a Mayura, porque Loki sentia que Odin habia estado ahí, pero nadie sabia decirle, unas muchachas le dijeron que se habia escaqueado porque estaban recogiendo el aula y habia desaparecido, si la veia le dejaron dicho que le dijera que eso no se hacia. Loki ante lo que le dijeron, se temio lo peor y una sensación de angustia lo hizo sucumbir, sentándose en un banco del patio de la escuela. Yamino y Fenrir junto a echan se acercaron a el para intentar animarlo o saber que ocurria.

Yamino: amo Loki qué..

Lok: se la ha llevado

Yamino: a Mayura?

Lok: si

Yamino: pero quien..

Lok: Odin...( dijo con desprecio e ira)

Yamino y fenrir se quedaron sin habla..Era por eso que Loki se veia tan..enfadado...tan desolado...tan triste..

Lok: he de encontrarla..pero como puedo saber donde la ha llevado..y si a Asgard o quien sabe..

Yamin: amo Loki, ya verá que la encuentra, ademas Odin puede que no..

Lok: le haga nada ( dijo intentando guardar esperanzas en lo que el mismo decia..pwero a la vez sintiéndose impotente y no creyéndolas, aun salidas de su boca)

Fenrir: seguramente papi..no creo que odin..

Lok: el me odia Fenrir y Mayura..

Yamin: ya encontraremos una solucion amo Loki.

Loki: " Ya la ha metido de lleno, Odin se ha hecho cargo el mismo, no ha mandado a ningun asesino, por que no vino a por mi, por que la ha tenido que tomar a ella, Mayura..espero que estes bien.." Si Odin se atreve a ponerle una mano encima, lo pagará.

--

Ya no sabia cuantas horas llevaria en aquella prisión, desde luego parecia que hubieran pasado las horas como segundos, pero a su pesar, en realidad, habian pasado muy pocas. Las frias piedras no eran para nada cómodas, el suelo helado le hacia imposible no sentir como la sensación le recorria todo el cuerpo, poniéndole la piel de gallina y sus dientes casi tiritando. Sus ropas tenian varios cortes, sin dua penso que esto era algo por lo que nunca habia pasado, y en su mente solo se preguntaba que tenia ella tanto que ver con Kamisama como para que aquel muchacho la quisiera tener ahí.

El ruido de la puerta volvio a sonar al abrirse, y ese hombre volvio a aparecer de nuevo, se acercó a ella y volvio a tomarla del menton. Y mirándola a los ojos friamente como el hielo, le dijo: no te haré sufrir y te dare la libertad si tu ha cambio haces algo por mi.

algo? ( dijo la muchacha)

- si lo matas.

Que? No, yo nunca haria eso..

- ni aunque estuviese tu vida en juego?

Nunca ( dijo con seguridad en la voz y con su mirada profunda, tan profunda que atormento al rey de los dioses)

Tendre que hacer que cambies de idea

Tomo la cadena que la unia a la roca y tiro de ella para ponerla de pie y ponerla de espaldas, con la otra mano, de la nada, saco un latigo casi tan negro como la noche teñida de infierno. Y con él, empezo a propinarle a la espalda de la muchacha. Como dolia, nunca habia sentido tanto dolor en toda su vida, la sangre de los latigazos empezaban a bañar su cuerpo con pequeños cortes.

Después de llevarse asi un rato, dejo caer la cadena, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo.

Odin: veremos si la proxima vez tb me dejas escuchar tu agonia con tus gritos de dolor ( le dijo tomando su rostro por un momento)

Y salio de la carcel cerrando tras el la puerta con llave

--

Yamino: ya es de noche

Fenrir: estara a salvo la muchacha del misterio? Quizás Odin no logro..

El telefono empezo a sonar

Lok: no lo creo, ese debe ser su padre

Yamino acudio a contestar el telefono y como Loki habia previsto era el padre de Mayura, que estaba fuera de la ciudad y habia llamdo a su casa pero Mayura no le habia contestado

Yami: ella se quedo a dormir aquí, ya hace tiempo que se acosto

-comprendo, entonces no la despierte, cuiden de ella mientras estoy fuera y digale que no se preocupe si no la llamo, es que en el poblado al que voy no hay linea telefónica, espero no demorarme mucho.

Yamino colgo el telefono y se dirigio a Loki

Yam: Lokisama. El padre de Mayura estara fuera unos dias y no tendra linea telefonica

Lok: eso nos da mas tiempo ( dijo con sus manos agarradas en las que apoyaba su menton.)..

Al dia siguiente:

Mayura despetó, pero no sabia ni si quiera si era de noche o de dia, habia perdido la noción del tiempo. El dolor recorria su cuerpo, sentia como su espalda tendría varias heridas, por lo menos, el frio las calmaba un poco.

La oscuridad la cegaba si no fuera por la poca luz que entraba por el resquicio de la puerta y por la pequeña ventana con barrotes de esta.

A Mayura le costaba mucho estar asi tirada, sin apenas poder moverse a causa del dolor de las heridas infligidas. Un nombre lleno de esperanza salio de sus labios: Kamisama

--Yamino habia ido a despertar a Loki

Yam: al amo Loki siempre se le pegan las sábanas.

Cuando abrio la puerta del amplio dormitorio se encontro con este ya despierto y vestido, mirando por la ventana con aquella mirada perdida.

Yam: amo Loki..hace mucho que se levantó...oh..( mirando la cama) ha hecho la cama?

Lok: no tenia sueño Yamino...he estado pensando toda la noche..

Yamin: amo..Loki..

Fenrir aparecio por el cuarto y se acaricio contra la pierna de su padre

Fer: papi

Lok: voy a preguntarle a las Nors, no se me ocurre otra cosa que hacer.

Yamin: le acompañaremos.

Fer: si papi!

Echan: iremos Lokisama.

Lok: gracias..

Loki se dirigio a casa de las Nors, esperando encontrar alguna forma de ayudar a Mayura, porque sin duda, esta debia ser rescatada de Odin, Loki no podia pensar en que Odin estuviese pagando su ira con ella.

--

Se escucharon pasos por sin duda aquel largo pasillo, mientras se escuchaban las goteras de las cañerías. La respiración de Mayura era algo desigual, mientras su rostro estaba pegado a la fria piedra, escucho como los pasos se detuvieron a la altura de su puerta y como el ruido de las llaves se golpeaban hasta que una de ella se encajo en la cerradura y la giraran.

Alli, ante ella, estaba aquel horrible ser, verdugo de su sufrimiento y encarcelamiento.

Odin: has pasado buena noche?

Mayu: ¬¬

Odin: has pensado mejor, espero, en lo que te pedi...Y bien? Cual es la respuesta?

Mayu: La pregunta sigue siendo la misma?

Odin: si

Mayu: pues entonces la respuesta tambien.

Odin: ya veo, eres leal, a pesar de que te engaña, a pesar de que sufres por su culpa, el esta por ahí mientras tu estas aquí.

Mayu: el vendrá.. " el me ayudo, hizo que Lokikun volviera, el es diferente.."

Odin tiro de su cadena como ya hizo el dia anterior, y con el mismo látigo volvio a azotarla en aquella habitación sin sombras, aquel lugar donde sus gritos no serian oidos.

--

Loki llego a casa de las nors, cuando una de estas le abrio, el le dijo que queria conversar de algo urgente, que reuniera a sus hermanas.

Reunidas, Loki les comento lo ocurrido y les pidio ayuda.

Urd: asi que Odinsama se llevo a Mayura..

Verdandi miro fijamente a Loki, ella sabia mejor que sus hermanas que los sentimientos de Loki por Mayura eran fuertes, se dio cuenta cuando Loki le habia pedido que borrara la memoria de ella, por ella, en ese momento se dio cuenta de cuanto en realidad era importante aquella humana para el Striker.

Urd tomo las manos de sus hermanas y llamo al presente con el poder de las tres, ya que saber de Odin, el rey de los dioses no era tarea facil y necesitaban todo su poder.

Urd: está en las entrañas de una mansión, donde las puertas del infierno se abren bajo sus pies, donde su poder toma forma de lava. A ella encontrarás donde sus gritos se silencian bajo frias piedras...Ella..

Un ojo aparecio ante ellos y las hermanas se soltaron.

Lok: estais bien?

Skull: no es nada Lokisama..

Verd: fue Odin..

Urd: espero que la encuentres, te hemos ayudado hasta donde hemos podido.

Lok: gracias..intentare encontrarlo con lo que me habeis dicho.

Loki salia por la puerta de la casa de las nors, cuando la llamada de Urd hizo que este se parara.

Urd: ella esta sufriendo.

Loki se doblo ante lo que Urd le habia dicho.

Lok: qué?

Urd: Pude escuchar cuando odin nos ha separado..pude...escuchar sus gritos..

Los ojos de Loki se pusieron del rojo teñido de ira.

Lok: Odinnn!


	4. Chapter 4

Cap3

Loki salio de casa de las nors lleno de ira en sus ojos, y con sus puños tan apretados que una gota de sangre cayo de mano del striker.

Sus hijos y echan miraban a Loki con preocupación, esta vez, Odin se habia pasado demasiado, esto era algo que Loki no iba a perdonar, nunca habian visto con tanto odio a su padre.

Loki: No pienso perdonar esto..me las pagará aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, me escuachas? Odin!

--

Odin: eh? Parece que el striker se ha dado cuenta de todo...bueno..era lo que queria..hacerle sufrir. Alf in y al cabo hoy ya le di su merecido a esa insolente humana.

--

Mayura estaria tendida en el suelo por no se de las cadenas que la ataban, su dolor era insoportable, y la soledad que sentia se hacia hueco en su corazón.

May: " me pregunto si Lokikun se habra dado cuenta de que yo...el siempre me ha ayudado...pero esto tiene que ver con Kamisama."..Kamisama..donde estas?

--

Loki no sabia donde empezar a buscar, pero decidio ir a su despacho y pensar en lo que le habian dicho las nors, quizas encontrase la clave, o con ayuda de algun libro lo averiguara.

Loki: una mansión..un lugar donde no se escuche nada..piedras y la puerta..donde puede ser?

Yam: amo Loki..le traigo algo de te, tome.

Lok: gracias Yamino. Um...el sitio que explico Urd..no es un lugar normal..bajo el lava toma forma..pero Odin nunca la llevaria al mundo de los dioses...pero ese lugar parece..y si hizo que tormara forma en este mundo..como una puerta a otra dimension..esa descripción..eh?.. Loki se transformo en Hakusai y salio corriendo del despacho

Yam: amo Loki!

Pero Loki habia salido corriendo de la agencia.

-

Odin aparecio de nuevo ante ella, esta vez hizo que se abrieran las cadenas que la ataran, cosa que a ella extraño, luego la tomó del brazo y la llevo con él hasta un amplio cuarto de baño, le dijo que se bañara y se vistiera con las ropas que habia puesta en una silla, ya que las suyas estaban rotas.

Mayura entro en el baño y asi lo hizo, cuando salio parecia otra pero su cara ysu debil cuerpo expresaban que habia sufrido en el tiempo que habia estado encarcelada.

Odin: asi esta mejor.

May: por qué me has dado estas ropas y por qué?

Odin: por qué..por qué? Bueno..quizás pueda aprovechar algo más el tiempo y no solo con el latigo...Hay otras formas..

Odin la tomó del mentón

Odin: te enseñaré algo.

Tomo del brazo a Mayura y tiro de ella hasta una amplia ventana, ves todo esto, hasta aquella verja, todo esto es mi territorio, yo mando en él y puedo hacer lo que me plazca.

Odin: bueno..he pensado que quizás habria una forma de hacerle más daño al Striker.

May: pero por que quieres hacerle daño?

Odin: eso..no es asunto tuyo...pero..vayamos a lo que me interesa. No será ningun sacrificio, no estas nada mal.

May: qué?

Odin la atrajo a el fuertemente con una mano, mientras con la otra tomo su menton para probar sus labios. Mayura se dio cuenta de lo que pretendia y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba lo empujo y le dio un bofetón, después de eso salio corriendo de alli.

Odin: que carácter..decia mientras se tocaba con la mano donde Mayura le habia dado una bofetada..pero eso no te librará de mi...como ya he dicho..esto es mi territorio

Las voces de Odin se escuchaban por toda la mansión rebotando en las paredes, mientras Mayura de adentraba de un pasillo en otro. Sus lagrimas caian, mientras que sus piernas flojeaban.

-

Loki llevaba mucho tiempo corriendo pero no iba a detenerse en esos momentos, esos momentos en que ella lo necesitaba. Y entonces la vio, ella corria desesperada mientras que la lava parecia hallarse bajo sus pies.

(Prologo:

Corriendo por los pasillos mientras estaba tocando las paredes apoyándose del cansancio y mirando hacia atrás con su mirada llena de miedo. El terror hacia temblar su cuerpo, pero aún asi sabia que no podia quedarse ahí, que tenia que correr o de lo contrario no podria escapar. Las paredes y los caminos parecian no tener fin, lo que hacia aumentar su angustia y su temor. Al fin habia una salida, pero tras tomarla se dio cuenta del amplio camino al descubierto que tenia que seguir recorriendo y ahí no podria esconderse, ahora la verian solo tenia que guardas las esperanzas de que ella pudiera correr lo suficiente para escapar de ahí, para llegar a ese final de la verja que le daba la libertad y donde ya se preocuparia de cómo seguir. Guardando un poco la respiración para poder relajarse y concentrarse, levanto la vista al frente, a su objetivo y empezó de nuevo a correr con toda su alma. El camino empezo a desacerse ante sus pies impidiendo el volver o el descansar, ya que caeria al vacio, las piedras caian en la lava que se hacia paso en el suelo como un lago subterráneo a sus pies, cada vez el camino se estrechaba ya que no solo empezaron a caer las piedras de detrás, sino tambien las de delante de los lados. Su mirada se cubria de lágrimas al ver que apenas tenia tiempo para llegar, tan solo un poco más se decia, pero el camino cada vez era más corto y el calor de la lava que se acercaba a ella como una presa, no hacia que la situación fuese más fácil. Ya casi la tocaba, aquella verja que le daba la libertad pero bajo sus pies, el bloque de piedra se derrumbo y no le daba tiempo a seguir, a agarrarse a la verja, entonces, caia sin fuerzas y cuando ya lo daba todo por perdido, una mano la sujeto al mundo que no queria abandonar. Con fuerza tiro de ella. Sus lagrimas eran secadas por aquella mano, que al momento la envolvió contra él. Mientras sus labios decian: ya ha pasado todo, ya estoy aquí, tranquila.

Mayura: Kami...sama?

El hakusai Loki sonrió. No te preocupes, te sacaré de aquí.))

Mayu: el..es peligroso y quiere hacerte daño..

Kam: lo se..tranquila..

May: sabia que vendrías ( decia mientras lagrimas bañaban la chaqueta del striker) te esperaba..yo..

Kami: no dejaré que te haga más daño.

Loki miro hacia la puerta de la mansión, donde estaba Odin mirando con rabia e ira de no haber podido cumplir sus deseos.

Loki lo miro con sos ojos rojos llenos de rabia y rencor por lo que le habia hecho a Mayura.

Después bajo su mirada hacia la muchacha que estaba entre sus brazos, ya con su color normal de ojos hermosos.

Lok: debemos irnos de aquí, aunque aquí ya no sea territorio suyo, es peligroso quedarse.

Fue decir esas palabras cuando unas estrañas criaturas salieron de la nada.

May: Kami sama..

Loki: tranquila Mayura, ponte detrás de mi..

May: pero..

Kam: no sera ningun problema para mi, no tardare. ( le dijo de espaldas ya a ella, ya que la habia colocado a su espalda)

Loki saco su guadaña y se puso en posición de atacar, no dejaria que le tocasen un pelo a Mayura, el la defendería. Y sabia que debian irse de alli u Odin podia aparecer, aunque hasta ahora no habia aparecido nunca ante el directamente, algun dia podria darse el caso de ser asi.

Mayura vio como Kami sama habia sacado la guadaña, esa guadaña que alguna vez le habia visto a Loki..pero sus ojos del cansancio se parecian nublar por asi decirlo, y solo podia intentar tener sus ojos algo abiertos porque parecia que se iban a cerrar en cualquier momento.

Loki se precipito sobre aquellos seres, cargándose uno detrás de otro, derrivandolos como podia con rapidez.

Mayura habia cerrado los ojos. Y se habia dejado caer por aquel muro que habia asu espalda hasta tenderse en el suelo sin darse cuenta.

Loki después de acabar con aquella criaturas se acerco a Mayura y lo primero que hizo fue comprobar el pulso, cuando vio que solo se habia desmayado se tranquilizo y la tomo en brazos mientras que la cabellera de la chica caia.

Loki se apresuro con ella en brazos. Loki recordo un lugar no muy lejos que seria un sitio ideal para que Mayura descansase un poco y ver como se encontraba, ya que estaban bastante lejos de la Agencia aún. En ese momento Mayura entre abrio sus ojos.

Loki: eh! Despertaste..

May: donde? ( dijo mientras que subia un poco su cabeza hasta su pecho)

Loki: ahora estas a salvo, tranquila, sigue descansando.

May: pero..

Loki: he recordando un lugar en el que podremos descansar.

Mayura se quedo en su pecho, con una mano tocando lo tb, como si se quisiese agarrar a él. Sentia que ahora estaba segura y protegida, Kami sama la tenia en sus brazos.

Loki: " no dejare que le pase nada..por que ha tenido Odin que..Mayura.." ( penso mientras miraba como ella se habia acurrucado en su pecho) Siento haber tardado en llegar..me costo saber donde estabas.

May: lo importante es que viniste..gracias Kamisama.

Loki se apresuró por llegar, y aunque correr con ella en brazos no era tarea facil, el lo hacia bastante bien.

Al fin alcanzo su objetivo, era una especie de casetilla abandonada, que pasaba desapercibida muy fácilmente. Loki se introdujo en ella con Mayura en sus brazos, que parecia estar relajada en ellos mientras sus ojos cerrados hacian ver que se habia quedado dormida.

Loki se puso en una esquina, donde se sentó como pudo con ella, después intentó colocarla con cuidado para hacerselo más comodo a los dos y seguir tomando a Mayura en su pecho, mientras la sostenia agarrandola entre sus brazos. Habia colocado a Mayura casi entre sus piernas, pero más bien sentada en una de ellas.

Loki se quedo observándola, al fin la habia encontrado, se habian hecho eternas las horas que habian pasado desde que desapareció. Ahora la tenia en sus brazos. Ahora, ella estaba con él, habia pasado tanto miedo aunque no se lo habia dicho a nadie. Mayura era alguien que se habia vuelto indispensable en su vida. Ahora que la tenia junto a él, pudo relajarse bastante, disfrutando de tenerla en su pecho y mirar como placidamente dormia en el.

Tras pasar un poco de tiempo, Mayura desperto y se encontro acurrucada en Kami sama, cuando alzo la vista pudo ver como este le sonreia con lo que ella se sonrojó.

Ka: pudiste descansar bien?

May: eh? Si...( dijo con timidez)

Ka: estuve vigilando tu sueño, por si tenias alguna pesadilla

May:.ah..gra..gracias...Kami sama

Ka: Mayura..yo..por mi tu..

Ma: no importa..no me arrepiento de conocerte Kami sama..tu me trajiste a Lokikun y Lokikun es tan importante para mi..

Ante las palabras de Mayura Loki sonrió, Mayura decia las cosas de una forma tan natural y sencilla, como si las palabras fuesen tan faciles de decir.

Kam: se te ve aun algo palida..que es lo que..que te ha hecho? ( pronuncio con rabia)

May: ...

Kami: tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí mucho...será mejor ir a la Agencia

May: a la Agencia Enjaku?

Kam: eh? Si..si..a esa.

May: Lokikun..

Kam: el se ha preocupado por ti.

May: - Lokikun siempre ha estado a mi lado cuando lo he necesitado, siempre ha cuidado de mi.

Kam: será mejor irse ya si entonces estas mejor.

Loki la tomo para levantarla pero Mayura se quejo por las heridas de su espalda, que con el traje que ahora llevaba no se veian

Kam: estas bien? Qué..?

May: no..no es nada..es del cansancio pero estoy bien..-

Kam:oh..

Loki y Mayura cortaron camino por varios sitios que Loki conocia, de modo que a partir de ahí con un ritmo adecuado no tardarian tanto en llegar.

May: menos mal que estas ropas no son incomodas..

Loki la miro por un momento, era verdad, el no solia ver a Mayura con algo que no fuese el uniforme y aquellas ropas que se veian costosas le quedaban muy bien a su opinión.

Lok: te quedan ..bien..

May: ú/u ah! Gracias... ( dijo mientras se ruborizaba por el comentario)

Y al fin, llegaron a la agencia donde en la puerta estaba Yamino, Fenrir y echan

Yam: señorita Mayura!

May: Yamino...y Lokikun...

Kami: el salio a buscarte, pronto lo veras…yo tengo que irme, estas en buenas manos.

May: te vas?..

Kami: si.

May: ten cuidado ( le dijo mientras cogia las manos de el con preocupación)

Kam: Ú/U

May: no dejes que te haga daño..no quiero que le ocurra nada a mi dios ññ

Kam: ú/u

Los demás miraban la escena algo atontados, nunca habian visto a su padre tan timido con una mujer y que se le subiese la tonalidad del rostro con comentarios tan simples.

May: espero que nos volvamos a ver..hay cosas..

Kam: si...nos veremos muy pronto. Ahora sera mejor que descanses.

Loki salio sonriendo de la Agencia y al momento aparecio el pequeño Loki con una sonrisa ante ella.

May: Lokikun...

Lok: Mayura…menos mal que estas bien..

Pero Loki no se esperaba la reaccion de Mayura, a esta empezaban a caerle lágrimas de aquellos hermosos ojos.

Lok: Mayura..( dijo mirando como ella empezaba a llorar)

May: yo..pase mucho miedo Lokikun..(llorando)..pense que ya..nunca más te veria..yo..fui fuerte..pero ahora...aquí...yo..

Loki se acerco a ella y seco sus lagrimas con la mano. Mayura recordo en ese momento que lo mismo habia hecho Kami sama cuando se encontro con ella.

Y para sorpresa de Mayura, fue Loki quien tiró de ella y la abrazo, haciendo que esta pusiese sus rodillas en el suelo, mientras era rodeada casi por los brazos del pequeño Loki.

May: me duele T.T

Lok: te duele? Qué te..?

Pero ahora Loki pudo darse cuenta que Mayura tenia una extraña marca cerca de su hombro, que antes no habia visto.

Lok: Mayura! Que es eso?

May: eh? T.T AH!..NO..NO TE..

Lok: dejame ver..

May: no Loki..no es..

Pero Loki tiro mas de la ropa para verle mejor la espalda.

Lok: esto..esto son..

En ese instante, Loki recordo las palabras de Urd..."Sufre"

Loki: MALDITO SEA!

Mayura vio como los ojos de Loki se habian puesto rojos por la ira..aquellos ojos rojos que ya habia visto en mas de una ocasión y no solo a el, sino tambien a Kami sama

Yam: amo Loki..eso...será mejor curarle..

Lok: subela hasta mi habitación por favor Yamino.

Yam: si, amo Loki

May: no..hace falta..yo..estoy mejor.. ( podia decir ya sin tantas lágrimas en los ojos)

Lok: no discutas lo que digo

Al ver la dureza con la que lo dijo, añadio un dulce Por favor.

May: si..

Yamino tomo a Mayura en brazos e hizo lo que Loki le habia ordenado.

En la habitación. Loki se sento a su lado, le pidio que se descubriese la espalda, con lo que a el le dolio ver lo que le habian hecho, ella habia sufrido y eso no se lo podia perdonar. Empezo a curarla.

Lok: Mayura...has sido muy fuerte..hasta ahora no has dicho nada..y debe dolerte.

Yami: amo Loki, las heridas no solo se quedan ahí.

Lok: ya lo veo Yamino..por favor, llama a Verdandi y dile que traiga aquel ugüento que hace tan milagroso, explicale por que es..

Yam: enseguida amo Loki.

May: gracias Lokikun..

Yamino salio a llamar por telefono a Verdandi como su padre le habia pedido.

Loki miró con mucha pena a Mayura, debia haberle dolido tanto.

May: Lokikun, estoy bien, no te preocupes..el me ayudó..Kamisama..el es muy valiente.

Loki: ah! Si?

May: si, como tu...yo tenia miedo pero el me tranquilizó...

Lok: me alegro.

May: Lokikun...aquel hombre, se llamaba Odin..y..el quiso primero.. hacer que yo..que yo lo matase..

Lok: qué? El queria que tu..

May: pero yo me negé una y otra vez..por eso él..

Lok: ya veo.. ( dijo mientras le curaba las heridas con cuidado y dulzura)

May: ..y luego el me dio estas ropas..y..el queria...queria...queria..aprovecharse de mi..

Lok: qué? EL SE ATREVIO A..

My: yo no le deje..le golpee y sali corriendo...después encontre a Kamisama...pero Odin me habia dicho muchas veces..que el me oculta cosas importantes..que Kami sama me miente..yo..

Lok: el te dijo eso..

May: pero..Kami sama es muy bueno conmigo, el me escucha y ha cuidado de mi, el vino a buscarme, y sabia que correria peligro...eso es..lo que importa..eso creo..

Lok: Mayura..( dijo dulcemente)..tu eres importante..no dejaria que te pasase nada..


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 4

May: Loki kun... Loki kun..kami sama me dijo que tu estabas preocupado…es verdad?

Lok:..seria un insensible si no...Mayura..yo si..me preocupo por ti..

May:..gracias Loki kun..por todo.

Lok: no tienes que dar gracias por nada Mayura.

May: os debo mucho a ti y a kami sama...sois muy especiales.

Lok: ú/u..Ma...Mayura..como..tu padre no está..te quedarás aquí un tiempo..

May: de verdad?

Lok: si..y no te muevas o te..

May: ay! Duele..

Lok: ves…ya te decia que no te movieras.

May: loki kun es que me he alegrado mucho cuando me has dicho que podia quedarme.

Lok: me alegro.

May: sabes Loki kun..yo..no me arrepiento de haberos conocido a ti o a Kami sama, yo creo en él..y..el no tiene la culpa de nada...yo no..le haria daño.

Lok: lo se...y..me alegra que pienses asi Mayura, seguro que a el le gustaria.

Loki se quedo mirando a la chica tendida en su cama, por un momento se le pasaron mil cosas por la cabeza.

Lok: Mayura..yo...(dijo casi en un susurro)..

Yam: amo Loki Verdandi esta aquí.

Lok: eh, esta bien, hazla pasar..

Verdandi: Yamino me ha contado todo...( acercándose a Mayura) debe dolerte..mi uguento hace maravillas.

May: gracias Verdandi

Verdandi empezó a extenderle aquel producto artesanal...

Verd: con esto se le quitara en pocos dias. Has tenido suerte, menos mal que conseguiste llegar hasta aquí.

Ma: si, gracias a él.

Ver: el?

May: si..um...un chico -

Verd: vaya..

May: el me ayudó y se enfrento a unos seres que querian hacernos daño..fue realmente valiente sabes!

Loki: ú/u

Loki cambiaba de puesto en su silla, estaba un poco incomodo con las miradas que le daba Verdandi después de escuchar lo que Mayura decia de él.

Ver: vaya..y que más piensas de aquel joven?

Lok: Verdandi, Mayura debe estar cansada..deberia relajarse y no hablar..ú/u

Ver: eh? Vaya Loki sama..

May: no Loki kun, por mi esta bien - ademas me siento mejor gracias a esa crema, mientras me la hecha me noto aliviada...pues...es la segunda vez que me ayuda cuando más lo necesito..yo sabia que el me ayudaria..ññ porque yo confio en el, es el unico en el que confio..antes yo no creia pero ya si..

Ver: oh! ( dijo mirando con picardia y sonrisa a Loki) y dime..te parece guapo?

Verdandi noto como la tonalidad de loki enrojecia un poco con la pregunta y como este estaba algo nervioso desde que habian empezado a hablar de eso.

Lok: verdandi no debe...

May: si..

Loki: eh? Ú/u

May: es muy apuesto y es encantador, dulce y..

Verda: quien te escuchara pensaria que estas enamorada de él..

Mayura y Lokki a la vez se sonrojaron increíblemente y se pusieron muy nerviosos mientras emitieron un:-que?-

Después de eso se quedaron en silencio y en blanco, por un momento Loki la miro timidamente esperando quizas una respuesta al comentario.

Verd: y bien?

May: yo..yo..no creo que..pues que..

Verd: o bueno..en algun momento tendras claros tus sentimientos..si aun no quieres decir nada sobre ello..esta bien..

Loki la miro con cara de pocos amigos, ahora era el quien queria saber su respuesta.

Ver: bueno, ya esta ññ

Y Verdandi ayudo a Mayura a cubrirle su espalda.

Ver: Loki sama...Mayura no deberia quedarse sola y..

Lok: se quedara aquí por un tiempo..

Ver: veo.. y escucha.. debes tranquilizarte un poco..no tomes esto a la ligera...( acercándose a su oido) se te ve afectado..asi que..tranquilizate.

May: Loki kun..( dijo abrazandole)

Lok: um¿ U.¬ que pasa Mayura?

May: no estoy tranquila..y si le pasa algo..a..el..me refiero..

Lok: ( sonriéndole) tranquila Mayura, no le pasara nada, estara bien.

May: Loki kun...esta...es..tu habitación?

Lok: pues ..si..por?

Mayura se ruborizo al saber que esa era su habitación, sintio como un calor estraño se aglomeraba en su rostro..y no sabia el por que.

May: no..por..nada..

Lok: estas bien? Por que te sonrojas?

May. Eh? Sonrojarme? Yo? No..no…es eso..es..debe ser por..otras cosas…calor, hace calor..

Lok: U.¬ Mayura..estamos en invierno..

May: uy! ( mirando a otro lado) Yamino podrias prepararme un te? Me muero de ganas de tomar uno de los tuyos -

Lok: Mayura..

Verdandi se acerco a Loki y le dijo algo al oido, aquellas palabras hicieron enrojecer al striker.. –quizas sea por ti Loki sama..y bien..dime..te gustaria que si estuviese enamorada de ti?-

Lok: pero...que..que dices!

May: eh? Que pasa Loki kun? ( dijo Mayura cuando estaba saliendo del cuarto)

Loki se ruborizo tremendamente y doblo la mirada de la chica sobre la que le habia preguntado Verdandi.

Lok: no..no es..nada..

-

Loki estaba en su despacho después de haber despedido a Verdandi. Miraba unos papeles que tenia en el escritorio, todavía estaban ahí los libros que habia sacado para buscar el paradero de la chica., pero aunque tenia uno de ellos tomado en su mano, su mente no se centraba en aquel, sino que por el contrario su mente vagaba en las palabras de Verdandi, esas palabras que el mismo se empezaba a cuestionar...no era algo de lo que podia escapar a pesar de intentar no pensar en ello...Le dio la vuelta a su sillon dejando el libro sobre el escritorio, las cortinas estaban abiertas pudiendo asi ver el exterior...todo habia sido tan rápido..doloroso y triunfante..Mayura habia sido valiente no quejándose de sus azotes delante de el, o mejor dicho, de Kami sama..para no preocuparlo..-Mayura ( salio dulcemente de sus labios)- Se habia sentido completo cuando la encontro y la llevaba a salvo en sus brazos, su inseguridad se habia esfumado en aquellos momentos...pero..que habia sentido él? Antes de eso..una trementda angustia clavada en su pecho..y después..paz..era acaso que Mayura se habia vuelto alguien demasiado importante para él?..tales preguntas rondaban su mente torturándolo en medio de la soledad que el solo se habia buscado.

Pero alguien lo interrumpio de sus pensamientos, Mayura habia entrado en el despacho.

Mayu: Loki kun..qué haces aquí solo?

Lok: Mayura...solo..pensaba

May: pensar en que?

Loki hizo una mueca.

Lok: en..cosas..dime, como te encuentras? ( dijo levantándose de la silla y acercándose a ella)

May: aún..me duele un poco...Loki kun..tu crees..que..aquel tipo..intentara de nuevo que yo..

Loki se acerco a la muchacha viendo su triste rostro, tomó la mano de Mayura haciendo que esta le mirara a sus ojos..esos ojos verdes tan profundos que hacian que ella se olvidara de todo...aquellos ojos verdes..tan parecidos a los de su dios.. Y tirando de ella la sentó en el sofa.

Mientras él se acercaba a la ventana y se ponia de espaldas. Fue entonces cuando empezo a hablar con su voz seria y firme.

Lok: no dejare que vuelva a acercarse a ti...si lo hace..lo mataré.

Mayura se sorprendio de lo que habia dicho Loki y sus ojos lo miraron tan fijamente, mientras podia ver como en el reflejo de la ventana se veia a un Loki kun con unos extraños ojos rojos...rojos como los de el..

--

Era de noche, pero Loki no podia conciliar el sueño, la intranquilidad hacia la muchacha de cabellos rosas ocupaba su tiempo, temia dormirse y que Odin apareciese de alguna forma, cosa imposible en la Agencia..pero..tenia miedo y esa era la verdad. La puerta de su habitación se abrio mientras una sombra en la oscuridad apareció en su habitación. Loki se sentó en la cama, alerta..pero vio como lo que habia en su puerta no era un enemigo, era Mayura.

Lok: Mayura..

May: Loki kun..yo..he..tenido una pesadilla...puedo...puedo dormir contigo?

Le pregunto esperanzada, mientras el muchacho podia ver como ella aun temblaba..

Loki se levantó y tomo la mano de la chica, guiándola a su cama, mientras le decia, no tengas miedo, ya paso.

Mayura se introdujo con el en la cama y Loki la tapó suavemente.

Ma: Loki kun..tengo miedo..y si..ese hombre le hace algo a Kami sama...?

Lok: eh!..es por eso que tu..

Loki la acurruco en su pecho como podia y la abrazo

Lok:Mayura..no te preocupes por el..eres tu quien ha sufrido en una lucha que no tenia nada que ver..menos mal que estas a salvo...no se que hubiera sido capáz..yo..


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 5

Pero Loki kun decidio dejar ahí su frase y no decir nada.

May: tu qué Loki kun?

Loki: ya...te lo dire otro dia.

May: ah! Bien...Gracias por dejarme dormir contigo Loki kun

Loki: es lo minimo que puedo hacer, no? . ( dijo mientras le hacia un guiño)

--

Mayura se habia tranquilizado estanto junto a Loki, realmente aquel niño la calmaba, además de sentirse segura a su lado. A pesar de ello, su mente no estaba en blanco, no pudiendo del todo relajarse, lo habria dicho en serio? Loki kun le mataria? Y aquellos ojos rojos...en ese momento la imagen de Kami sama se poso en su mente, se parecian tanto ellos dos, o es que ella los asemejaba? Eso se preguntaba, a lo que no encontraba respuesta.

Loki la miró, sintiéndose cómodo al tenerla a su lado, ella estaba segura, y el no la dejaria pasar por lo mismo, nunca se perdonaria haber dejado que pasara, el debia haber estado preparado ante algo asi, siempre habia sabido que Odin era capaz de algo como eso, pero no habia puesto las medidas que debia haber tomado. Menos mal que pudo encontrarla, no solo la torturo y queria obligarla a que ella lo matara, alguien tan inocente como ella mancharla con su sangre, si no que habia intentado aprovecharse de ella, eso era algo que aun mas le irritaba, como podia tan solo haberlo intentado Odin, es que no temia en absoluto su ira? Porque sin duda su colera ante Odin se habia incrementado increíblemente por tales sucesos.

Después, a Loki le invadio una sensación de tristeza, como Odin dijo, el le mentia...debia decirle la verdad, pero no se atrevia, por miedo, por precaucion, por tantas cosas que se quedaban en su garganta y le dificultaban respirar, porque todo eso era un conflicto contra el poder decirle quien era, era una espina clavada, ya hoy habia estado a punto de decirselo en más de una ocasión, pero bien por interrupciones o por el mismo, no lo habia hecho. Al menos hoy descansaria, sabiendo que ella estaba en sus brazos.

--

Los rayos de sol entraron por la ventana haciendo que el pequeño detective, muy a su pesar, de fuese despertando. Entonces sintio una respiración muy cerca de él, tan cerca que le hacia cosquillas en el rostro. Entre abrio sus ojos y recordo de quien era aquella respiración, Mayura estaba prácticamente pegada a él, si no fuese por un pequeño espacio que los separaba, pequeño, muy pequeño.

Loki se quedo sin hacer o decir nada, su mente en blanco y sus ojos aún con sueño pero despiertos miraban aquel rostro de nacar que estaba tan cerca del suyo, y de pronto sintio un golpe en su corazón. Fue entonces cuando entro yamino junto a Fenrir y ecchan , yamino algo agitado diciendo que Mayura no estaba en su habitación. Yamino paro de hablar cuando entro y la vio alli con su padre y tan cerca.

Loki se sentó rapido en la cama mientras que un sonrojo evidente se formó en su cara, agitaba los brazos de arriba a bajo mientras decia:- no es lo que crees, no es nada, no penseis nada, no ha ocurrido nada no es...

May: um...? que pasa? ( dijo sonnolienta la muchacha de cabellos rosados ,que no se daba cuenta de nada)..llevo tiempo sin poder dormir bien y en una cama, dejarme dormir...( decia entre bostezos.)

Loki: eh?

May: venga, sigue durmiendo Loki kun.

Y Mayura lo agarro del brazo y lo tiro hacia abajo agarrandose asi a su brazo, mientras que lo habia echado junto a ella para seguir durmiendo.

Loki se ruborizó mucho más y no encontraba palabra para decir. Sus hijos y echan por el contrario estaban con los ojos y la boca boqui abierta , mientras miraban la escena, entonces echan dijo: Mayura debe estar muy cansada...y necesita que la conforten...- seguro que es eso.

Yam: debe haber pasado miedo..

Fenrir: venga, conocemos a nuestro padre y se despierta con ella al lado ¬¬

Loki: ú/u: Fenrir te estoy oyendo y ya he dicho que no es..

May: Loki ..kun..umm..quiero dormir..( decia ahora poniendo su cabeza en parte del pecho del pequeño detective)

Loki: ú/u

Yam: venga vamonos y dejemos que descanse..

Ecchan: loki tama tb estara cansado el tampoco durmió mientras Mayura no estaba.

Y asi salieron de la habitación.

--

Habia pasado una hora y Loki fue a levantarse cuando sintio que Mayura le agarro el brazo y no lo dejo irse.

Loki: -.-" me quedare un poco más..." al fin y al cabo les tendre que decir lo mismo ahora o después)

-

Habian pasado varias horas y Loki estaba con el pijama en el despacho.

Yam: amo Loki; buenos dias! aunque ya casi son buenas tardes.

Loki; hola Yamino

Echan: ha descansado bien Loki tama?

Loki: si, necesitaba dormir, ademas Mayura vino anoche, estaba algo asustada..

Yam: por eso la dejo dormir con usted, no?

Loki. si y..eh?

La puerta del despacho se abrio y entro una Mayura aun sonnolienta con la camisa que le habian dejado, en el.

Yami: buenos dias Ma..

Mayura agarro a Loki del brazo y tiro de él.

May: aquí...estabas..vamos..

Y tirando de el se lo llevo de nuevo al cuarto.

Loki. 0.0 auhh Mayura...

--

Ya era por la tarde y al fin se habian levantado Mayura le pidio permiso a Loki para bañarse. Asi que se metió en la ducha.. Loki tenia pensado tb ducharse cuando ella acabase.

Al rato Mayura abrió. Y miraba a todos lados, tenia una toalla envuelta y Loki pasaba por ahí cerca, Mayura lo llamo muy bajito. Loki la miro, aunque la puerta estaba entre abierta se veia medio cuerpo de Mayura envuelto con la toalla dejando ver una de sus piernas.

Loki: 0/0 Mayura...que...que quieres? Que haces asi?

May: es que...tengo un problema..

Loki. un problema?..um..( desviando la mirada porque notaba comu su saliva se aglomeraba en la garganta) de..de que se trata?

May: ven ( dijo coginedole del brazo y tras meterlo en el cuarto de baño cerrar la puerta)

Loki: Mayura que hac..ha..( sangre por la nariz)

May: es que..

Loki se tapaba la nariz con su mano. Mayura se acerco a el haciendo que este aun perdiera más sangre -( ya me entendeis)

May: ( en el oido) es que..no tengo ropa...

Loki. 0/0 ya...ya..lo..lo veo ( decia muy colorado, mientras tragaba difícilmente saliba).

May: mu, Loki kun, no me refiero a eso..

Loki: ah...no? ( decia mirandola ahora de arriba a bajo)

May: no...es que..no tengo nada de ropa aquí, solo la que traia ayer puesta..no quiero ponerme ese traje de nuevo..no ese...me lo dio aquel tipo.

Loki: veo...( dijo intentando calmarse)

May: asi que...que hago Loki kun?

Loki. pu..pues..

May: me traerias mis ropas? No puedo salir asi..

Loki: NO ASI NO

May: pues me las traerás? Puedes ir con yamino puede pesar,en el armario hay una maleta.

Loki. si ú/u pu..pues voy a traerlo.

Loki iba a salir por la puerta cuando Mayura se puso en su espalda y agachada le susurro algo.:

May: Recuerda echar...ú/u la...ropa interior loki kun.

Loki: 0/0 ( eso era demasiado para el de modo que tuvo que ponerse de nuevo la mano en la nariz y salir de ahí pitando tras contestar si)

N/a: pues este capitulo no es de accion, es más bien para hacerselo pasa mal a loki, pero en todas las historias hay de todo, ya se encontraran en una situación más dramatica a la vez que más accion, aun asi, espero que os gustase el capitulo.


	7. Chapter 7

N/A: Hola!se que me demore, y mucho, sobre todo si comparamos como actualizaba antes..pero bueno, aquí teneis el siguiente capitulo de este fic, que es uno de mis favoritos relatos - Espero que os guste y mushisimas gracias por los comentarios, son ellos los que me han animado a continuar este fic.

Cap 6; Y es que..no soy un niño.

Habian llegado a la casa de Mayura y tras entrar en su habitación Yamino se fue directo al armario para tomar la maleta y empezó a meter la ropa del armario en ella, mientras tanto, Loki que seguia con su pequeña apariencia por si acaso, se fue directo a los cajones del sinfonier y con una maleta que le paso Yamino, empezó a meter lo que encontraba en él. El primer cajón estaba lleno de camisetas, después de tomar varias de ellas, se fue al segundo cajón, en él habia alguna bufanda,guantes y demas complementos. Abrio el tercero pero no estaba preparado para ello y casi tropieza solo cuando habia agarrado fuertemente el cajon por sus esquinas para aguantar su peso en él, porque era obvio que sus piernas no tenian la suficiente fuerza para sostenerlo en esos momentos. Como pudo y con el rostro del color de la sangre, empezo a guardar rapidamente intentando no detenerse a observar nada que no lo fuese a dejar dormir en las proximas noches, todo lo que encontró.

Um? Se extraño de una fina tira que habia entre su ropa interior y tiro de ello para sacar aquello, se quedo con las manos sonteniendolo, mientras un chorrito de sangre salio de su nariz. No pudo evitar que se pasase por la cabeza " Mayura….utiliza esto?" se preguntó el pequeño detective, pero menos pudo evitar imaginarse a aquella muchacha llevandolo puesto o que se viesen aquellas tiras porque un pantalón fuese algo bajo de cintura. Desde luego aquella prenda interiro podria crearle más de una fantasia. Nunca habia pensado que ella se pusiese un tanga y de esas magnitudes, pero si la viese con él, no es que se fuese a quejar. Pero ahora se le planteaba un problema, Loki tenia una teoria, y para él que habia podido comprobarlo en tantos años por no decir siglos, cuando una mujer tiene algo de ese tipo de ropa, es porque piensa llegar a utilizarla alguna vez. Acaso la adolescente no era lo infantil que pensaba? Quizas ella..ella..habia experimentado algo como..algo como..pero ahí si que ni cajon, ni piernas, ni nada, se cayó al suelo de espaldas, eso le pasaba por imaginarse algo..no muy inocente con la muchacha.

Yamino se dio la vuelta y pudo ver como su padre yacia en el suelo con algo entre las manos. Fue a ayudarlo y no pudo evitar después de ver que se encontraba bien, sonreir.

Loki se habia desmayado por unos minutos, en esos minutos habia tenido un sueño muy extraño, rojas, amarillas,negras,blancas..habia de tantos colores, con encajes, lisas, con flores, con algun animal o alguna letras, que incluso se podia distinguir en ella la frsa –Soy mala- suficiente para atormentarlo incluso en el sueño..Pero entonces se despertó, por su puesto con el mismo tono en sus mejillas que en aquel sueño.

Se levantó, se fue al armario y de espaldas a Yamino, le dijo: " Será mejor que guardes tu eso" Si seguia con ello tendria un ataque cardiaco, de eso estaba seguro.

Ir a casa de Mayura habia sido toda una aventura o deberiamos decir tentación, no es la culpa de Loki, él no es un crio, por el amor de los dioses, el tiene ya muchos años y es normal atormentarse un poco..bueno..no, no era normal por algo tan simple si se tiene en cuenta la edad que tiene..pero..se habia acostumbrado un poco a lo de ser crio, y a lo que conlleva eso. No, no habia excusas por muchas que quisiese darse el mismo.

--

Yamino ayudo a Loki a subir todo el equipaje a la habitación de Mayura.

--

Loki se fue hacia el servicio y golpeo la puerta con algo de indiferencia, pero es que intentaba controlarse, no queria volviese a pasar lo de antes.

Mayura abrio un resquicio de la puerta y cuando vio quien era, la abrio mucho más, lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastró dentro, cerrando tras si la puerta

Loki: Ma..Mayura…

Mayu: Loki kun..lo trajiste?

Loki miraba disimuladamente a la chica, no lo habian llamado como un dios seductor y algo..pervertido por nada.

Loki: um..si..lo hice –dijo de mala gana

Mayura: muchas gracias Ryoma kun

Se tiro sobre él en un abrazo, cosa que hizo que este se sonrojara al sentir su cuerpo, era blando..y podia oler aquel aroma que emanaba..uno delicado..mientras sentia sus suaves cabellos dando en su rostro. Y encima, le dio un beso en la mejilla. En un momento de decisión la apartó, tomó la puerta y salió de alli, dejando a Mayura algo sorprendida por el comportamiento extraño de su amigo. Tras salir, le dijo " será mejor que te cambies, las cosas estan en tu habitación, si sigues asi cogeras un buen resfriado…sal de una vez y vistete, antes de que venga alguien y te vea asi Ú/U

Mayu: gracias Loki kun

Pero no pudo evitar antes de ir a su habitación, darle un último abrazo al detective por la espalda.

Loki: Mayura Ú/U ve ya de una vez..

Mayu: si, si Loki

--

A eso se le podia llamar sobrevivir, tener a Mayura ahí le traeria muchos problemas, sobre todo ahora, ahora que se habia dado cuenta de que ella no era una chiquilla, sino una adolescente, a la que habian apartado de él y que habia corrido tan grave peligro. La habia echado en falta y le habia cautivado su valor, se enfrentó al rey de los dioses y no se detuvo a mirar la furia de aquel dios, solo intentaba ser fuerte y salir viva de aquello. Le dolia saber por todo lo que habia pasado…pero aún estaba su sonrisa, y defenderia esa sonrisa, no dejaria que aquel bastardo se volviese a acercar a Mayura, si se aercaba a ella, solo le esperaba la muerte provocada por su ira, porque él, lo mataria.

--

Habia fracasado en su intento,pero aún asi, le habia lastimado, y eso lo hacia sonreir de forma irónica..una vez se puede, pero dos? No fallaria la proxima vez, porque ya habia decidido tomar su objetivo con sus manos, y conocia una de sus debilidades, aquella mortal, aquella que se atrevio a golpearlo y no seguir sus ordenes, lo pagaria, aunque tendria muchas formas de hacerselo pagar, después de todo, quien habia osado antes con hacerle algo a él, el rey de los dioses, Odin..temido por muchos y respetado por tantos otros, pero habia sido una mujer, una mortal, la que se habia atrevido a hacer tal cosa,se podia esperar algo en su contra por parte de Loki, su sangre hermano, pero de una muchacha? Y mortal? Aquella muchacha de ojos rojos le habia llamado la atención, debia tener algo más, porque para el striker no era comun tener tan vista debilidad, y en su camino de llevar al sufrimiento al striker, lo averiguaria.

Agradecimientos a;

nadeshiko-uchiha; por cierto ya no estoy segura si te di la direccion donde los tengo publicados todos, era de una web conjunta a la que puedes acceder por una web que hay en mi perfil..por si acaso te conesto aquí Y gracias por el review

Shady10; muchas gracias y me alegra que te haya parecido gracioso

Kaori Ishida; mas vale tarde que nunca, por fin actualizacion!Muchas gracias

Xaica; jaja pues sigues teniendo que leer, que se le va a hacer..en mi web tb actualice "Después de un beso" asi que mas fics de Loki para leer.

Gracias por leer este fic y animarme a continuarlo, no lo haria de otro modo


End file.
